dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Utahraptor
|-|Utahraptor= Information The Utahraptor(You-tah-rap-tor) is a medium-sized theropod dinosaur from the group of very bird-like dinosaurs called dromeosaurids. It lived during the Early Cretaceous Period about 126 MYA in the Cedar Mountain Formation in what is now Utah. The name Utahraptor means "Utah's thief." Utahraptor has a GRM (Growth Rate Multiplier) of 0.4, meaning that it will elder in 28 minutes, or 8 in-game days. Appearance In the game, it is relatively small with a light brown colored body and dark brown, black claws and medium-sized arms with white and brown feathers. Its mouth is peach colored with tiny nostrils. Its eyes are small and yellow. Strategy The Utahraptor is a small predator, meaning you can't target bigger creatures without a pack. It is recommended for a pack due to the vast range of prey you can hunt. But if you don't have a pack, the best thing to do is avoid bigger creatures and target babies and juveniles. You can also scavenge from bigger predators. When you're in a pack, however, you and your teammates can swarm down bigger herbivores and have too much food to eat. If you need water, go at small ponds relatively far from the ocean, since the chance of having a crocodile or a sea creature is lower than in the ocean. Real Life In real life, the Utahraptor '''was one of the biggest dromaeosaurids discovered so far with its size rival being the '''Dakotaraptor. Utahraptor probably behaved just like modern birds of prey, but bigger and flightless, they would use their famous killer talons to hold onto and slit the throats of prey such as Gastonia, Iguanodon, and Eolambia. Utahraptor was 16-23 feet long and 5.6 feet tall weighing in at 2,200 lbs. It possessed a body entirely covered with bird-like feathers which made the animal more streamline and made it easier to regulate body temperature and pennaceous feathers on its arms and tail used for steering, mating displays or shading young in nests. |-|Classic Utahraptor= Information It is the old model for the Utahraptor. |-|Ninjaraptor= Information The Ninjaraptor is a skin for the Utahraptor based on a ninja. Appearance It has a red headband and two katanas on its back with an iconic black Shinobi Shozoku AKA a ninja suit. Only the top front of its mask exposes its skin which is pale orange. It also has two red bands on its legs strapped to its ankles. |-|Fossil= Information The Fossil Utahraptor is a limited Halloween skin that goes along with all of the other fossil dinosaur skin collections. Available during the 2015-2016-2018 Fossil Events. This skin is part of the Fossil Skins Collection. Appearance It is pale yellow in color and its appearance is like all fossil skins and skeleton dinosaurs. Trivia * Received a remake with Part One of the 2018 Halloween event on October 13rd, 2018. * It is one of the most common fossil skins. Alongside Fossil Ornithomimus and Tyrannosaurus |-|DNA Raptor= “He just can't get enough of those delicious discounts!” Information DNA Raptor was a skin added during the Black Friday 2016 sale. It shows the iconic shopping bags that spill DNA below it making a reference to Jurassic World. Appearance It looks almost identical to the original model for the Utahraptor but is carrying two shopping bags filled to the brim with DNA (Black Friday reference) and seems to have a 'bowl cut' haircut on top of its head. It stands more upright than the current Utahraptor and almost seems human. Trivia * You cannot pick up the DNA spilled from the DNA Raptor. * It was supposed to be named Friday Frenzy Utahraptor and was supposed to be limited, but was scrapped. |-|Night Ravenger= Information This skin is the latest skin for Utah raptor. Appearance To be added. Trivia * Added with on November 22, 2018 during the Black Friday event it's two year delay. Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Creatures Category:Dromaeosaurids Category:Tetrapods Category:Halloween Event (2015) Category:Halloween Event (2016) Category:Saurischians Category:Black Friday 2018 Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures Category:Maniraptorans